


She waited, asleep

by KayiRowling



Series: Request and Receive Saga [12]
Category: Fire Emblem: Kakusei | Fire Emblem: Awakening
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-23
Updated: 2015-10-23
Packaged: 2018-04-27 19:13:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5060686
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KayiRowling/pseuds/KayiRowling
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Robin returns after his sacrifice, disoriented but wanting nothing more than to be reunited with his beloved</p>
            </blockquote>





	She waited, asleep

**Author's Note:**

> I tried to make this an horror story, but fell too short; I will never be H.P. Lovecraft...

Chrom and Lissa had been the ones to find him lying on the field, like they had years ago. Once Robin was back on his feet, somewhat unsteady, he looked down at the back of his hand again.

“It’s gone!”

He laughed and cried in relief. The last of Grima on him was his Plegian coat, which had gained another meaning to the world and to him during his time as Ylisse’s tactician, so all would be fine. He wasn’t tied to the Fell Dragon anymore, and he had a feeling it had been as Naga had said it would be, that the beast had been destroyed once and for all thanks to his sacrifice.

Which reminded him... “Where is Tiki?”

Chrom and Lissa exchanged a look of confusion, and Robin felt horrible chills running through his body as they glanced back at him in concern.

“Tiki? What is a tiki?” the princess asked innocently.

“Or is Tiki a person?” his best friend corrected, noticing how his sister’s words caused the tactician distress.

Trying to keep it together, Robin shook his head. There was no point to continue talking about his wife, when their confusion was so genuine. What had happened to make them forget, he didn’t know. But they weren’t the only pair of people who had met Tiki, and he would find his information as long as he could control the desperation he was starting to feel...

They had marched back to Ylisstol. Not _one_ of the Shepherds remembered. What was going on?

Excusing himself a week after he was found, still not feeling great if he was honest, he traveled until he reached a Feroxi port and he sailed to the Valmese continent. In Chon’sin, _Say’ri_ had no clue what... _who_ he was talking about either. And the shrine was devoid of life too.

Mount Prism was his next destination. Robin was going to ask Naga directly what had happened to her daughter, and why no one remembered...

“I sealed her away. And I have changed everyone’s memories.”

He almost fell over from the shock, the divine dragon staring him down, daring him to say something, _anything_ in protest.

“She’s my _wife!_ ”

“And my daughter.”

“We love each other! You can’t do this!”

“I have to.”

“ _Why?_ ”

“You are an abomination, a child of Grima. And so was your daughter, who has thankfully left this realm on her own volition.”

_Daughter?_ He had a da...? _Morgan!_ His precious girl! How could he have forgotten?

“It seems erasing her from your mind couldn’t be made permanent. You don’t need this suffering. You should forget them _both,_ find a different wife, get different children...”

“I wouldn’t do that. _Ever!_ Tell me where you have her!”

Robin had thought that Grima was terrifying, but Naga as an angry overprotective mother dragon...

The tactician returned to Ylisse, unsure how he had lost one of his eyes, but knowing the woman he loved, Aversa, wouldn’t mind.

Tiki shed tears in her sleep.


End file.
